In playing the game of baseball according to the so-called Major League Rules, a large playing field is required. Variations in the rules as to ball specifications, bat sizes and distances between the bases have been made whereby the game in principle can be played in areas of substantially smaller size. However, no means has been devised to date whereby the game can be played in a small area when using a regulation major league ball and a conventional sized bat.